moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BeHE
Hello! I'm new at TfG, but i like this site. I've made an alternative logo... //Sundström image:new_tfg_logo.gif Just dropped by... Hi! I'm a fan of film and stopped by here after seeing your plea for featured status at the central wikicity site http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Featured_Wikicity. I see a lot of "red" here. Should I just dig in or is there a particular project you're working on, such as film descriptions or bios or some other thing? I've just started working on the Public Relations Wikicity, so I'm not sure how much time I've got, but I do have some time for a fun project! Nhprman 02:34, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :Hi stephen, feel free to just dig in. It's all quite random at the moment as I don't really have much time either; but I hope you'll enjoy yourself here! —BeHE 19:43, 7 March 2006 (UTC) ::Templates are not working. I added one for this week, but it didn't show on the main page. What's going on? Nhprman 19:49, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::You know what's odd? The template's text shows up on the main page correctly when I'm NOT logged in, but when I log in, it only shows the template coding line, not the correct text. Very strange. Nhprman 20:28, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::And now, of course, a few minutes later, it *appears* to be working fine. Odd. Sorry for wasting your time. Nhprman 20:33, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Fan page idea I noticed you dropped by and wanted to say 'hello.' Hey, I have an idea. What do you think about every page having a "Fan Page" attached to it? It's an idea I wanted to run by you. Fans can fill in their favorite quotes, cite bloopers, and talk about why the film is a favorite of theirs (praising the acting, sets, dialogue, etc.) I don't know if that works well with the mission of this wiki, but it fits with the mission of Wikia, and would encourage interactivity, which this project is best at doing. Let me know what you think of this, or whether you think this idea can be adapted in some other way. I'm interested in your opinion. Thanks, Nhprman 19:53, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :I've just had an extended version of that idea...! How about we have one page for ALL the quotes, bloopers, etc. and the fan page with reviews! —BeHE 15:10, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::That works ;-) You want to do a mock-up/Test page? - Nhprman 18:21, 1 June 2006 (UTC) (forgot to log in before!) Admin request Would you please make me a Sysop/Admin here so I can quickly deal with the spam and vandalism that occurs occasionally? Thank you. Pages created by the "number spammer" should be deleted to keep the links "red" until they are ready. Having blue links to blank pages is ridiculous, and I'm not going to be dictated to by a spammer as to which articles should be created, and when. For example, "Hollywood" was created by a spammer to just add his foolish line of numbers there. The page should be deleted until it's created by someone who will care about its content. - Nhprman 23:35, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Enjoy your new power. :) --BeHE 08:30, 2 July 2006 (UTC) ::I will use it wisely, O Great One! ;-) LOL. Thanks. - Nhprman 00:31, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Links to other wikis I was checking out the starwars review, and noticed lots of red links... that could easily be pointed to existing content on Wookiepedia Do you care if there are links to other wikia, or are you trying to build all the content within FilmGuide? I'm asking because there are ~50 movie wikia already, so we could quickly fill some of this out... --Gil 19:40, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Some of the content I am trying to build within this wiki, but feel free to link to existing content on Wookiepedia and such if it is not within this wiki's remit. —B e H E 09:36, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::If I can chime in, linking outside to other Wikias is a good idea, though if a link refers in any way to film (including "filmed in London, England") then I would vote for it linking to a local article. Otherwise, the sea of red links - most of which will never be created here as articles - are quite annoying and do not enhance the articles at all. I actually avoid creating them when I create articles here. - Nhprman 20:51, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Warning re: spam Hey, those are really interesting films you're posting! I'll have to hunt some of them down. Be aware that spammers are creating User names and posting new User pages with just one off-site link on them. On the main Wikia mailing list, we were told it's procedure to simply delete those userpages, because they are spam, and are appearing on A LOT of Wikia. Just so you'll know. Later, Nhprman 19:20, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Advance That featured film you did for Week 35 really does sound intriguing. I haven't seen much anime (only some series on TV, like Inuyasha and "Big O") but it's very creative and often a good story. From now on, I think I'll do these well in advance. Lately, I seem to always get busy with stuff on Sundays and don't get around to adding new templates! Cheers, Nhprman 05:02, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :That'll be fine by me. —B e H E 17:53, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Longer Infobox Template Hi. I noticed you added the longer template for the Matrix article and that's certainly fine. The reason I've been using the shorter version is that 1) I don't usually ahve the 35 minutes required to go gather all that information and 2) it basically requires us to plagarize IMDB for most of that information. In addition, some of the categories are usually utterly irrelevent to most moviegoers (Aspect ratio? sound mix? Maybe interesting, I guess, to some.) I hope both formats can co-exist side-by-side, or I surely don't mind if anyone makes it a project to change short ones to long ones. As a general principle, I see articles here being SHORTER and more succinct than the Wikipedia film articles. The bottom line: I'd be adding 5 films a week, rather than one, or zero, if it took me just 10 minutes to do an article with a short infobox that required fewer back-and-forth copying from other sources. It should be extremely easy for newcomers to add new articles, but it currently isn't extremely easy with such a long infobox. I'd be interested to know your feelings on this. Cheers, - Nhprman 02:31, 27 August 2006 (UTC) : OK. I have created a cutdown version of the Infobox Movie template, which can be found at Template:Infobox Movie (Shorter Version). This will quite probably be for temporary use until it can be extended. —B e H E 19:19, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::It looks great. Thank you! - Nhprman 18:11, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Busy..but... Someone was really busy tonight. I've dewikiied many of them, since cut-and-paste from wikipedia can be messy, leaving templates, links and infoboxes we do NOT have (nor do we want many of them.) But a major question here - are all of these FILM actors, I wonder? I'll leave it to you to determine their worthiness and whether, and which ones, should be deleted. - Nhprman 02:29, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :Hi there! A lot of junk has been dumped here in the last week, and many articles have been simply cut/pasted from Wikipedia without much care for the Film Guide article format, bad links or appropriateness. I hope we can take a breath or two for a while and get our bearings, rather than being slaves to someone else's recklessness, scurrying around "fixing" copied articles. I don't think we should allow wholesale "dumping" or inappropriate TV-related articles to occur, and I've banned the anon. user who was doing it - and recreating TV-only articles - for one day. :Can we put together a list of standards/guidelines for articles like what I mentioned on his page for possible headers in film pages, and perhaps a policy for deletion (maybe: immediate deletion if NO film content, one week after labeling when there is some doubt, with a discussion on the Talk page in the interim?) - Nhprman 05:35, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :: New policy page: H:P:PDP - tell me what you think. —B e H E 09:49, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Templates Hey, can you add these templates: * * * This unsigned comment added by User:Enter movie returns, 03:03/1 Nov 06 & 06:12/4 Nov 06 :Done :) --B e H E 16:47, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Ch-ch-ch-changes I like the minor redesign! Good job! Nhprman 01:34, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome :) It was based on an idea the admin of TV Wiki proposed to me. —B e H E 08:24, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Wikis Hi! I am creating a new wiki known as Cincywiki and it is about Cincinnati, Ohio. I just recently requested it and I am wondering how long it takes before you know if you can create a new wiki. Thanks!--Sportman 16:15, 14 February 2007 (UTC) I have noticed you answer comments on your own talk page. If you could, could answer my question on my talk page? It would make it a lot easier. Thanks!--Sportman 16:17, 14 February 2007 (UTC) What should I do if no one(at all)has commented on my proposal? It has been over 4 days.--Sportman 19:00, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Just so you know if you look at the history tab, for the page I am referring to, it says it has been only over 3 days. Wikia goes by a different clock than where I am so to me it has been almost over four days. The reason I am worrying about this is because most page have one or two comments (from what I see) in the first day or so. I don't have a single comment. Also, is it only administrators that can comment?--Sportman 19:08, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Major Changes I'm curious as to your opinion of the numerous recent changes. It seems someone has "new member-itis", the disease one gets when joining a wiki and making hundreds of changes, immediately, with no input. Though some of them are fine, I'm wary of others. I would hope the anon. user would seek some input before making futher changes. - Nhprman 17:33, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh dear. Well, delete every page that's pure crap, and place a "calm down" notice on the user page. I just put together this template for just this: Template:Calmdown. Feel free to edit it if you feel it's a bit too abrupt. —BeHE 11:56, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Admin Uhm... Where are my admin rights? I was an admin here and all of the sudden the wiki's name changed and I don't have my rights? Please grant me my rights and crat. Message Wall Hey BeHE, My name is Kate and I'm part of Wikia Staff- you've probably seen me poke around on the wiki helping out with the Oscars. I was wondering how you felt about us enabling Message Wall on Moviepedia. It's a fairly new feature that Wikia offers to allow our users to communicate with one another more easily. Instead of having talk pages (which will be archived) you can now just write on walls. Let me know what you think! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC)